halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ajax 013/Archive3
117649 AR & the Abhorred (Re) Yes, the Abhorred should only control a very small area. And in response to your question, AR is currently up for grabs. Though I doubt he'd be able to be controlled by nanites, the advanced Forerunner AI that he is, he is undergoing rampancy. So a little incentive from your Necros may be all you need to get a rampant Forerunner monitor on your side. Of course, it may work the other way too. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 17:06, 24 March 2008 (UTC) When I get around to making a IV team, can I call it Team Alpha in honor of my older squad? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 18:29, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Umbrella? No... Phade is influenced greatly by Armacham Corporation. The one in F.E.A.R series... Thanks for supporting my idea.. CHEERS!! Thanks. Hey, how many IVs are in each Company? And how many in each Fireteam? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:36, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Images Do you already have images for all of your SMG articles? Cause I found some cool ones (one of which has very visible mounting rails on it) that I thought would be cool to use. If not, I'll upload them, and if you do, I'll use them for myself. Spartan 501 03:07, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Flame pic Here ya go. You no likey, I take. --SPARTAN-G023 The Truth 20:48, 25 March 2008 (UTC) energy weapon pics Here is the first one. --SPARTAN-G023 The Truth 22:39, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Links on IV Program page You might want to check that page and make sure the links to the weapons are correct, since I don't think they all are. Just letting you know. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:32, 26 March 2008 (UTC) SMGs Do you have room for an SMG of some kind, like a law enforcement or special forces specific weapon? Or any other guns for that matter? I found a pair of SMG pics, both of which are pretty good, and was wondering if I could use them to create an article I could use in Necros. Also, is there any chance I can use my EABTs in nercos? Or maybe an evolution of them? Spartan 501 01:10, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Terribly Sorry about my Sig Dear Ajax 013, I am terribly sorry about my sig, never happen again, And the weapon idea, I didn't know you all ready had a Close Quarters Combat weapon system. If I have upset you, sorry. But um can I ask a favor of you? You know the picture of the YOUR Spartan, with his name on the helmet, can you make me one like that only with it saying "SPARTAN-W001". Sincerly, Whitehwk Plainfierians and SPARTAN-IVs Hi, I was just wondering a couple of things: Could I make a Plainsfierian? If so, what's their naming structure, physical shape, technology, military strength etc? On a second note, I was planning to create a Battle during the Necros War, in which SPARTAN-A048 and his teammates along with the rest of Albion Company is participating. Here's the plot I've been thinking up: The planet is put under attack from Necros, and S-A048 gets separated from his teammates and the company, and hides in a cave for several hours. He starts to think that he's the only survivor, though in reality much of the company survives. He's found in the cave by SPARTAN-108 "Lavernius", who leads him away before more Necros shows up. They lose radio contact with command, and is constantly attacked by Necros. In the week the two are gone, Lavernius takes Fred under his wing and train him. Finally, after one week, they're found by the rest of Albion Company and extracted from the planet before the Necros completely consumes it. Now, my question is if you want to help me a little bit with it (if so, then we make it a double property). If you have any ideas to improve the plot or make it better, then share it with me, as I need a name for the planet it takes place on. Cheers, Also, could I make a Machina, together with the requests above? Cheers, Are you ignoring me? Cool Cool. If you can upload those pics to me and give me a tad bit more background on the EVA regiment, I'll add tot he EABTs history and tell how they evolved into a flexible regiment. Also, should I keep the name, or change it? And if I were to make a law enforcement SMG, it would probably be something that charecters would use if better weapons were not available during a siege, cause it would be common. But to do that, I would have to make a whole UNSC Law Enforcement article, which I would want to make very detailed, which I am not up to currently. Anyway, I think I'm starting to ramble, so thanks, and upload the pics as soon as possible. Now, time to go work on Whitehawks pics... Spartan 501 15:20, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Spartan 501 15:20, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Re: IVs My bad. The mistakes will be annihilated! And as for the numbers, I wasn't sure if 200 was the limit or not, and figured you'd correct me very quickly anyways. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 18:09, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks, I think I'll wait with the battle, and thanks for letting me use a Machina. As for 108, it's a great idea that he becomes a CO for the IVs, could you give me some more specific info about that, so I can add it to the article? Cheers, Hey Ajax! Is it Ok if I make an Assault team for squad Dingo, and a fireteam for Squad Pickhandle (That I'd like to mostly kill off on Major) and, what happens to a units lone survivor? Psychiatric treatment for a few months?...Thnx Heaps, Just Another GruntConverse 20:09, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Cool Ok. I'll probably work more closely with the deep space ones, as they are closer the original EABTs, and retain the things that make them awesome. I also have a another question. I don't think I am going to make alaw enforcement SMG, but can I make a SMG for Zero-G warfare in vacuum? As you may know (if you were in KoBH, GO, or have read the EABT article, the zero-g troops use vacuum enhanced weapons for external combat. These vacuum weapons have mircrothrusters in the weapon itself which fire when the weapon does to reduce recoil, or more accurately, reduce it altogether. While before I had vacuum MA5Bs and MA5Cs, I was wondering if I could have SMG model instead. Also, the weapon would have one advance up from the MA5Bs and MA5Cs, as instead of its thrusters always being on (like the earlier Great War versions) it would turn off once it detected a certain pressure, making it usable inside a ship. Oh, and I have two pics for this supposed "Deep Space SMG", though one may be better for a carbine. Spartan 501 01:54, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Machina frames and crippled Spartan IIs I was wondering whether it would be O.K. if I "revived" the SPARTAN IIs crippled in augmentation that are still in gel tubes using techology copied from Machina frames, assuming it would be possible to do this without bending canon too much (cryogenically frozen until technology allows their recovery?). They would basically end up as human brain in a Machina frame. SPARTAN 119 03:13, 28 March 2008 (UTC)SPARTAN 119 What's the specialty of Delta Company supposed to be? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:21, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Can i use 1 one my S-IIIs? Can i use one of my S-IIIs? I am going to update him if i can Aaron-G172 is the one i would like to use. Head Quarters Comm Channel 21:44, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Usefullness of Vacuum Enhanced Arms I was thinking that the vacuum enhanced rifles and pistols would be a failsafe. They would be there to enable that a vacuum bound solider can still fire his weapon controllably if his G-Pack is somehow damaged in combat. Having vacuum weapons also enables troops in the field using older equipment (due to supply reasons) to be able to still compete with other troops to a degree. The weapons would also be designed specifically for the situations that vacuum combat deals with. High rate of fire (recoil wouldn't be a problem as the G-Pack or gun (in emergency of course) would compensate), lower stopping power (a shot must only breech an enemies vacuum suit, and decompression will do the rest), bigger clip, better range/ Spartan 501 05:28, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Can I Can i be in the Necros project.Eaite'Oodat 05:33, 29 March 2008 (UTC) RE:IV Company CO You mean Albion? If so, yes. Also, could I make an article about the company (we're of course making it a double property with you and me) and write about their training under Lavernius-108. If you accept this, could I write that Lavernius teaches the Spartans alot about technology, stealth and information gathering besides the Spartan training, as that is his specialty, since he worked for Section 1? Cheers, Back to Police Guns Ok, can I create a police/militia carbine? It would be something like this. The POLICE CARBINE (need a name) is a lightweight, extrmelly cheap, lowered effectiveness rifle. It is primarily used by law enforcement officers and colonial militia troops due to it's ease to master, cheapness, and rugged frame. On occasion, troops in the field will use this weapon if they do not have acess to better equipment. It is weaker and less effective than standard infantry weapons, but is very easy to mass produce. It is based loosely off of the M73D carbine's frame, but has been reworked into a bulpup, 40 round magazine gun. It features a grenade launcher capable of launching most UNSC grenades, but is primarily used to launch stun, flash bang, and crowd suppressiong gases. What da ya think? It would use the bottom image. Spartan 501 17:16, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Cool thanks. Also, if my reply is late, its because I just got back from camping. I'll start on the article quickly. Spartan 501 02:45, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Hey, I had an idea. Can I maybe keep the nade launcher, and make the gun, instead of a general police weapon, a kinda specialist gun? Like a weapon used by a futuristic form of SWAT, nearly on par with military grade assault rifles and carbines, but not quite? Thanks, tell me what your thoughts are. Spartan 501 22:42, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Necros Nanites You have said that the Necros utilize nanites to sieze control over corpses and bodies, but if my assumption is correct, I may have found a severe flaw. See, what I was thinking, if the Necros' nanites are so invaluable to managing their troops, what if we could make use of EMP's? If my assumptions are correct, it would successfully power down the nanites for a while; more than enough time for forces to take the troops out. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 00:15, 1 April 2008 (UTC) SPARTAN-G092 May I use my S-III as a S-IV trainer? -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion 17:28, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Fanon of The month? I wasn't aware that my article were nominated. However, I want to ask you two question... #When a winner has been chosen, do you guys tell the author? #Is the winner of "Fanon of The Month" for April Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior? Spartan 4's I was wondering wheather you needed any help in creating some spartan 4's, especially for the Necros project and that RP that i wanted to do: OPERATION: TUNDRA BLITZ. I've put some more info on the talk page of Halo Fanon:Necros, if you want to have a look. Also have you checked out my SPARTAN-G002 yet? The parkster Comunications 15:09, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Huh Wait, what? I thought you said I could create a police gun? Or is it just the SWAT gun thing? And where is the Seburo thing? I can't find it anywhere. Also, if it is all police guns, then do you have any other ideas about a gun I could create and use the picture I already have for? Spartan 501 22:54, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Class 2 Spartan Sometimes it troubles me when you mentioned this matter. From my research (which is from 4 different websites which I'm not gonna mention but you already know one of them is Halopedia), class 2 candidates can range from children that are born from 2513-2518. Because of their young age, their training began in the later years, though if some of them seemed to be suitable to combat at an earlier age, they join the class 1 (Yes, their augmentation would be later but that would just be between 1 or two years delay). Also, the Spartan tag from 1-150 would not be reserved for the class 1 (The tags are not in order as they don't place the candidates in order. If they do, then John would be the 117th candidate), but also be open to class 2. Also, I forgot to change those battles in each of the Spartans (I just realised it when I created Crimson Team but did nothing). For the battles they fought in, see the battle logs in Crimson Team which is the correct version. Thanks for replying and informing me the errors... Hey Ajax, I kinda made an Assault team for Charlie, b4, n then i found out u said they're all ninja stealthy, so I thought stealthy ninja Spartans with shot guns n machineguns would work heaps well with grappling hooks n wrist mounted energyblades, so ive come to ask you, is it ok for my Spartan IV assault team to hav a grappling hook firing side arm and wrist mounted energyblades? Thnx Just Another GruntConverse 07:06, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Looks like Matt-256 is making a Cassandra article. Might check it out. Oh yeah, you said no IVs over 200 (save Omega Company), but YOU have two in Gamma and Charlie Companies that are over 200! --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:34, 3 April 2008 (UTC) I'm getting confused over this whole Class 2... Maybe we just need to steal that "Halo Bible" and soon we will know what they are...Does it actually exist? Sorry for my Earlier Stupidity Sorry about being stupid there, I got mega confuzzled. So I can create a police SMG, desngined to be fielded cheaply and be a little less stopping power etc. right? And, how large are the Machina? 14:46, 3 April 2008 (UTC) OK, gotcha. Oh yeah, I saw what you told G23 to do, so I went ahead and your articles on the Ferret, Stoat and Otter for ya to edit whenever. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:26, 3 April 2008 (UTC) This thing just cross my mind... In the Video about Necros, what song is that? I heard of it before but never knew the name... So they would use ruffly the same sized weapon as a SPARTAN? Or maybe a brute or elite? So, an SMG to them would be a rifle to a normal soldier? Correct me if I'm wrong. Spartan 501 00:58, 4 April 2008 (UTC) RE: Captive Cyborg Yes it will break free from Phade (How did you know that?) but still, Phade in its best will insert a tracer into the monster to track down the main planet from where it came from. So yeah... Edit Oh yeah, the cyborg character would be altered and differ from their original state due to harsh experimentation and treatment. Also, just to tell you, M-19 is Mychal Benvora. So check out the page... 2nd Edit Just asking for your opinion, seeing that first contact is in 2596 by the UNSC, should i release the captive monster like few years after? I do have something for that particular year **evil smile**... RERE Cyborg 2600... Let me see my schedule... ok. It works. Phade will be setting the monster free around 2600... Expect some surprises on its release... Eraicon Could you tell me how to make an eraicon? I've tried before, but it haven't worked. Ciao, What is the first battle in the Necros War (not first contact, first battle) and do the UNSC win? Cause I was thinking about putting a quote on Ameigh Broley's page that's like Yoda's quote at the end of Episode II. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:24, 4 April 2008 (UTC) One other thing, just so I can get this quote right: Who is the commander of the UNSC forces? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:07, 4 April 2008 (UTC) We both seem to have a "Sangheili Republic" It seems, by a strange coincidence (I seem to have a lot of those), we have both made a Sangheili Republic. However, yours relates to immediately after the Human-Covenant war, while mine was created around that time, but is specifically noted about two hundred years afterward. There's no major difference in how they operate really, with the sole exception that in my Republic, the highest-seated leader is called an Emperor, and has a moderate increase in power from the Supreme Councilor of yours. If you just want to ignore the name similarities, that's fine. But if you want to somehow link the two, I'll leave how that happens up to you. MasterGreen999 19:36, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Necros RP waves I see that you have already planned some (well a lot!) of RP's for the Necros project. I have already added my idea for OPERATION:TUNDRA BLITZ but it's not on there. Could you give me some feedback please on this RP? The parkster Comunications 13:10, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Wowzer!! You actually made something related to me... I'm shocked but in a good way... Now this will be interesting **GRIN with Evil Eyes with Pointy Ears with BUNNIES all around me** S4's Thanks for the comment on the "How to make a...Spartan 4" talk page. I've left some info on how we could come around this and also i know you wanted some CO's for Indigo or Omega. Well mabye my S3 could be the CO for Indigo. They could specialise in Covert CQC and Assault. Not like the stealth company but special operations, which could be in cities or just installations of some sort. Its up to really but it'll take a lot of work off your back if you made me incharge of that company (creation of Spartan pages, my role in RP's, pictures of them, all of it!) but i'd still listen to all of your regulations and guidelines. So check out that page and i look forward to helping (if you want me to!): The parkster Comunications 16:45, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Brutes during Necros era Are all Brutes under the High Chieftains, or are there some with the USR? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 18:14, 7 April 2008 (UTC) I know this is kinda off topic but what is the name of the music in that Necros? I heard it before but can;t recall the name... Plagiarism!!! They are Plagiarism I say! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:35, 10 April 2008 (UTC) The Ajax Facts, my incompetent tool, the Ajax Facts are of course, plagiarism of the Chuck Norris Facts, I'm not logged in because my profile isn't working for some reason, but my sig is still the same. (And watch the placement of the word "fool", do you know who the only fan of The Lost was!?!?!?!?!) -_- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 20:16, 10 April 2008 (UTC) I know you didn't edit it, tool! But the page says you've used them on IRC. Plagiarism! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 21:34, 11 April 2008 (UTC) heads up, so you don't ban me Ok, heres the deal. A new user, UberToast, is a friend of mine from school. He's coming over to my house tonight, and he will probably work on a article on my computer (using his profile). He will log in on a computer of mine, but I want to make it very clear he is NOT a sockpuppet. I don't want to get banned, honestly. And he's leaving on saturday, so after that, there will be not activity on UberToast from my comp. Just thought I'd let you know and give you a heads up. Spartan 501 22:50, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Which is more powerful? Hey, I was wondering, which is more powerful? The M12 SMG, the M10, or the M7A? Spartan 501 04:31, 14 April 2008 (UTC) TISC SMG Nvm my above query. I'm working on the final ideas for the police SMG you said I can do and thought I'd run it by you. The TISC SMG (Tracking Identification Scanner Camera Sub Machine Gun) or more commonly called just the TISC, was a standardized CA Police Corps Sub Machine Gun, used by mainline officers and special personnel alike. It is a high powered SMG capable of firing 4.8x32mm rounds: TTR, Stun Rounds, or even (in cases requiring lethal force) the M110 FMJ. The TISC does not fire caseless ammunition. The primary role of the TISC is to provide Law Enforcement agents a means to defend themselves against well armed targets, but also giving them numerous tactical options, built into the weapon. In addition, it has a single Misriah Rail mounted on the top of the weapon. The TISC has several integrated police keeping features to help with police keeping work. The first is a weapon identification system, or a WIS, capable scanning a suspected firearm to tell whether it is a real firearm or not, and if it is, what kind of weapon. When the WIS scans a real weapon, it lists the ammunition caliber, magazine size, and all relevant information. The WIS can has all UNSC and legal firearms in a database, as well as several illegal weapons. It can only list details on these weapons, but it can tell all real firearms apart from toys and fakes. All information can be displayed on the HUD of standard police body suits. The second feature of the TISC is the GPS Tracking and DNA Identification Dart launcher, an especially useful feature of the TISC. This is an add-on just beneath the barrel that fires high velocity darts that are coated with a powerful anesthetic. These darts virtually cannot be felt, due to an extremely sharp tip and a powerful numbing effect. In addition, due to a very small size of the darts, and a coating of self sealing biofoam that coats the entry wound and prevents blood from flowing and exposing the dart, it is almost impossible to find the dart if it enters. The dart is fired by switching the fire mode over to the dart setting and pulling the trigger, like a standard gun. The dart, once imbedded in a target, transmits DNA back to Law Enforcement agents, who can use it to properly ID a suspect. In addition, the dart sends back tracking information allowing the Police to follow a criminal. In some cases, the police will hit a target with the dart, which is effective at up to sixty meters, and have the criminal lead them back to a hideout. All information can be displayed on the HUD of standard police body suits. The third primary additional feature of the TISC is the specific user trigger. The TISC's trigger has a finger print identification system that has a "memory" and can save up to 100 different fingerprints. Fingerprints are inputted into the TISC’s integrated computer and are linked to the trigger. The trigger can only be fired if an inputted fingerprint pulls it, and it will not fire if a fingerprint not in the database pulls the trigger. In addition, if the same unidentified fingerprint attempts to fire the TISC a second time, the grip of the weapon emits an electrical shock numbing the arm up to the shoulder blade. The TISC fires 15 rounds per second, like the common human covenant war era M7 SMG, and has similar stopping power to the M7A Sub Machine Gun, when using standard rounds. The weapon is used primarily with TTR or stun rounds however, which are non-lethal, and are more useful to police forces. Spartan 501 04:44, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Your Vehicles I fear someday you'll run out of animal names... xD -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 08:42, 14 April 2008 (EDT) Leonid maybe helping 038 with Charlie on occasion Hey, I just realized that Charlie Company for the S-IVs specializes in all sorts of things right up Leonids alley. I realize that Mel-038 is the trainer for that company, but could he on occasion work with them? Also, could he maybe occassionally and sporadically, between assassinations, help 038 in training, maybe? Thanks, Spartan 501 21:35, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Relaying a message from The evil o,malley This message is from O'malley, which he gave to me on Wikizilla. Yeah, he's asking to be unbanned. Don't shoot the messenger. * I've acted this way for a long time, and you had no problem, is it coinsidence that you chose now? * You only banned Dark Energy for 1 day for cussing straight at you, im not cussing at you, and yet you banned me for a week. * Don't act like you haven't treated users this way. * If you just heard, I backed off of the arguement temporarily, yet you still banned me. * I was making a point, nothing more. * If you were going to ban me at all, why didn't you do it yesterday, when it aaaaaaaaaaalll got worse. * The users involved in your project dissed me, dissed me in my face, why not ban them instead? * I wasn't cussing at you, I was just sayin it. Yet you couldn't help yourself. * The Civility rule says Be civil towards others, I was being civil toward you, I just happened to swear a few times (But not in your face, nor insultingly), yet you still banned me. * Johnson knows this, I did say "I'm Starting to see your point, but I'm not surrendering to it." I didn't give up my reasons, I gave up arguing with you, and your ridiculous excuses, it was over, you had your way, your ''real reason to ban me, AND YOU STILL BANNED ME!! * You did as a matter of fact say: Nogard is stupid (Nogard), This article is reallly stupid (Kashan), Nogard is horrendously godmodded (Yet he's a villian, as you said, you could godmod villians). So why didn't you get punished, hell, why are you even an admin with this attitude!? * You didn't even say Shut up or i'll ban you or anything like that. It says on the whole adminship thing to give a specific warning before a ban. If you've been banned before, and you did something not that serious, how would you feel to be banned and claimed to be warned a long time ago for different reasons!? * When Dark Energy requested an unban, you listened, why not me!? HE DID ALOT WORSE!! * Don't pretend you didn't get this message, I checked your contributions. Now, either shorten it (At this rate, I've waited long enough), or preferably just call the whole ban off. I won't bother your stuff, or least not to the point where its considered bothering. Also, i'd like to add that I was about to make a huge contribution to my machinima until you interrupted. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 23:40, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Necros Vehicles Can Necros vehicles be hijacked by a human, Sanghielli, or an individual another race? Is there anything that makes it so only Necros can drive them? I am planning to have one of my characters hijack a Gravedigger UHAP and turn it against the Necros. Also, on an unrelated note, I have some ideas for Necros vehicle names: Slayer, Eradicator, Ravager, Eviscerator. Also, on I am making FB-905 Claymore pilot. I want to know it he has to switch to a Greatsword to make ground attack run, or whether he can just have his Claymore partially racked up with AGMs and bombs, so he can keep a few AIM-11s for defensive purposes. SPARTAN 119 04:48, 22 April 2008 (UTC)SPARTAN 119 Leonid Maybe not a trainer at stealth school, but pherhaps someone who worked extensively with the "stealy guys" during the Necros war. Maybe a trainer, but at least a person who worked extensivelly with them. Spartan 501 22:41, 22 April 2008 (UTC) More Necros War Tech Questions First of all I know my Antimatter-Tipped Shiva Missile could be considered unbalenced, but they are ridiculously dangerous and expensive to produce/store, so only a few (I'm talking single digits) would be in the UNSC arsenal, so they would only be for the highest value targets. Anyway, I was wondering if I could attach an antimatter warhead to a TALON missile and use it to destroy a Necros flagship. I don't think it's really godmodded for a small fighter to destroy a massive capital ship, because it happened all the time in WWII (well technically the aircraft in WWII were torpedo and dive bombers, but still, you get the idea) BTW, If you don't want me deploying antimatter warheads in RPs (which you probably don't), I won't . Secondly, what is a Necros Slaughterhouse-class Conversion Ship, is that where the Necros cybernetically modify (or whatever they do) their victims, as shown in the Necros video (the scene with "assembly line" of sorts with those machines that cut into the body and cut off the victim's legs and replaced them with machine parts. SPARTAN 119 03:46, 23 April 2008 (UTC)SPARTAN 119 Re, Leonid Not necessarily. Maybe on occasion, fighting alongside the stealth S-IVs, if S-IIs are allowed to. And yes, he does retire eventually because of old age, but that is more in the mid 2620s, or more specificallt 2625. Spartan 501 13:49, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Hey Ajax, was wonderin regardin the Necros timeline could the Majorans join the AUR either amongst the original members or 2 years later?...thnx Just Another GruntConverse 11:39, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Ajax, O'malley has just begun to yell and cuss again. Perma-ban time? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:07, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Change of rules Seeing that you already banned O'Malley after giving a very brief warning, might I suggest that the banning begins a day after the warning is given. That way, convicted users might have some last minute statements or reasons. Thanks for reading. Cheers 17:48, 26 April 2008 (UTC) SPARTAN IV could u put my SPARTAN IV in the table plz he is SPARTAN-I011 Even more Necros Era Questions/ Suggestions I know you said on the Necros suggestions board that the Scarab-Slayer Anti-Scarab Missile, and the M-850 Grizzly Anti-Scarab Vehicle were unnecessary because of your Komodo AVP and Tiger HBT, but I was wondering if I could have a few "mothballed" Grizzlies and Kodiaks, along with some of them reactivated with any necessary modifications for emergency service in the Necros War, even if only for non-RP purposes. Secondly, I know you called my Unggoy Seperatists a bit godmodded, but could I please have them play a role in the Necros War, again, if you want them to only appear in your RPs with toned-down tech or not to show up in RPs at all, I will abide by your decision. I also am wondering whether I could use an energy shield designed for unaugmented (normal) humans, similar to my MJOLNIR Mk 8 Light Energy Shielded Armor, for use by Marines, ODSTS, EABTs etc. Finally, I would like to suggest having a fuel-air bomb, cluster bomb, and Pyrosene IV incendiary bomb available for use on UNSC bombers and attack aircraft, and perhaps a an air-bursting spike bomb for the Brutes. P.S., I am sorry if I am sending too much stuff to you at once and for not using the Necros suggestions forum, but that board appears to be dying (I dont think there's been a post this week). Multiple SPARTAN IVs can i make more than one spartan like make an entire recon squad? Hasharin 16:18, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Just snooping around the RecentChange section. Your "I like Spamz Email" is i_only_do_what_the_voices_say@hotmail.com? Very...uh...creative name for an e-mail address... 18:36, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Necros Era Scarab-Slayers I've followed up on my idea for a Scarab-Slayer, the AWM-2 "Improved Scarab-Slayer" Anti-Heavy Walker Missile for the Necros Era, and I thought, wouldn't a new missile need a new launch platform, not just a mothballed vehicle that used it's predecessor? I have come up with a launcher based on either a Scorpion or Tiger chassis (cant decide which, any reccomendations, I plan to arm it with four to six of the "Scarab-Slayers" as well as a machine gun of some sort. Intend to call it the M-1050 Brown Bear Anti-Walker Platform. I've been naming all of the vehicles that carry either the new or old Scarab-Slayer after species of bears, though your Bear AFV might get in the way of that naming scheme. I my personal opinion, a relatively light armored vehicle like your Bear doesn't seem "predatory" enough for the name, if you know what I mean. Also, perhaps I could have a Coyote variant called the Cub (keeping with my bear theme and your "C" theme), which would be armed with two Scarab Slayers and an anti-infantry machine gun. This is all approval-pending of course. Hello need a little help Hi, Ajax, I'm Angel54, but you can call me Angel for short. Now, I just joined, and a thing at the top of the page says "You have new messages (last Change).". I followed the link, which led to my talk page that I just had created. But even after I had checked the talk page, the message keeps popping up without reason. Could you help me with this, my bros are clueless? Angel54 11:14, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Second SPARTAN i don't know if i'm allowed more than one spartan but i've made one anyway for you to consider. SPARTAN-I041 About Necros... Something just came up to me today; why do we need so many ships and weapons for this whole project? I know that they can be a great support for the basis of the roleplaying but do we really need that much ships/weapons? 19:48, 29 April 2008 (UTC) May I use you in Heralds of Chaos? It's a new fic I'm starting that uses the actual users of Halopedia and Halo Fanon, as in our personalities and our real selves. Here's the basic premise. A number of users from Halo Fanon and Halopedia find themselves mysteriously transported into an alternate reality, a real life version of Halo multiplayer. So begins the Chaos Tournament, where anything is allowed, and the only constants are death and pain. The goal: to be the last man standing. The prize: Immortality. Alliances will be formed, rivalries rekindled, and betrayals carried out. Who will stand victorious, and who will lie in their own blood? No one will know until the end. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:34, 29 April 2008 (UTC)